


A Dead shouldn't celebrate Halloween!

by BabyDracky



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't pouting… No… He was angry. He just couldn't understand how the others could enjoy celebrating Halloween. The day of the Dead. He doesn't want to celebrate it knowing that by now, if he wasn't for him being a shinigami, he would have been eaten by worms to the bones. Hisoka/Tsuzuki pre Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dead shouldn't celebrate Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Halloween fest @ LJ for Morelindele in 2008

He wasn't pouting… No… He was angry. He just couldn't understand how the others could enjoy celebrating Halloween. The day of the Dead. He doesn't want to celebrate it knowing that by now, if he wasn't for him being a shinigami, he would have been eaten by worms to the bones.  
"Hisoooka" sang Tsuzuki's cheerful voice behind him "Don't be angry with us, please. We all need our happy time!"  
"So, have your happy time and leave me alone" Grumbled the little blond.  
"Not without you" Smiled the brunette.  
"I'm not going" growled Hisoka.  
"So I'm staying with you" answered the man with so honest and beautiful purple eyes "But promise me you'll celebrate Christmas with us"  
"A dead celebrating a birth. Nice." He answered bitter.  
"Perhaps but the others will be happy to have you and you just can think about Santa Claus, you know! You're a good boy you'll have a lot of presents!"  
"Very funny" grumbled Hisoka. Tough he was now smiling. Tsuzuki has that power on him. He is always making him feel better and happier.  
"I'll celebrate Christmas…" And he was broke off by Tsuzuki's happy cry "Only… If you agree to be my Valentine for the V-day"  
Hisoka was trying really hard not to blush and not to look at Tsuzuki's stunned face. Why had he said that? Perhaps could he take it take back saying it was a joke?  
"It's a deal?" whispered Tsuzuki his warm hand smoothing Hisoka's little back.  
Hisoka just nodded once as red as a tomato by now. Why was Valentine Day in only four months? He wasn't sure he'd be able to wait to claim his property on his compliant Valentine.


End file.
